onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shisui Terumi
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 150,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} "This whole world is nothing but lies! LIES! Lemme show you what I like to call the truth! The truth called DESPAIR!!" -Shisui Terumi to Killua Kosaka Shisui Terumi(More commenly known as Terumi) A.K.A "Terumi the Serpent" is a pirate and first mate of the Kisaragi Pirates. He ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi. Appearance Terumi wears a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. He wears open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. when his hood comes off for a brief moment, it reveals his spiky green hair. Personality Usually Terumi maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless. He claimed to hate fighting and preferred to avoid conflict. This, however, was simply a guise to his true nature. Ever since Ging saw through it, he showed his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He had no qualms with killing those who got in his way and showed absolutely no remorse for his actions. He was shown to be just as cruel and detached as Ging Kisaragi, working in sync with him with almost no problems and taking just as much pleasure from the suffering of others as he did. Terumi takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. Even when he was on the losing side of a conflict, he would take the time to insult and taunt his foes. Cruel, sadistic, selfish, and insane beyond measure, Terumi delighted in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relished pure chaos. He would provoke and manipulate others for his own amusement, and would ruthlessly torture anyone who irritated him or got in his way. Unsurprisingly, this has earned him the contempt of almost everyone he's ever met, including some his crew mates. However, he is prone to breakdowns when things don't go his way. He literally became a pirate just to cause as much panic, chaos, havoc, pain and misery as he can all over the world. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Terumi is deceptively strong, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick. Even before learning Soru, Terumi is a very fast and agile fighter. Terumi possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Even when struck by surprise by Killua, who is fast enough to outpace , Terumi counterattacked and injured said attacker without anybody else noticing. Terumi managed to dodge a surprise point-blank shot to the head and attempt to perform a counter against Killua who was fast enough to match and pressure a fast fighter such as Donquixote Doflamingo in terms of speed. Terumi is incredibly durable, having been known to take head-on attacks like Kizaru's kicks and Doflamingo's strings just before counter-attacking them with his attacks, and, along with Ging, he has also shown himself to be resilient enough to be able to take Bartholomew Kuma's "Ursus Shock" attack head-on, despite having just endured an exhausting battle with Doflamingo. Weapons Terumi uses 3-bladed butterfly knives. He also uses chains, He can move them with such mastery that they act as natural extensions of his limbs, being even able to entangle targets at a distance of almost 30 meters in less than a second. The chains are suited for both offensive and defensive purposes, as well as immobilizing the opponent. Fighting Style In battle, Terumi is a powerful, vicious, and savage opponent, able to fight on par with people such as Killua Kosaka, Crocodile, and Donquixote Doflamingo. In line with his sadism, Terumi's fighting style revolves around inflicting as much pain on his enemy as possible before finally killing them. He relies on his rhythmic, dance-like movements and sure ferocity and sadism to create a barbaric and cruel fighting style. He uses his serpent heads, butterfly knives, and knives within the heels of his boots. Devil Fruit Terumi ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi. A Mythical Zoan Devil Druit that allows the eater to turn into a giant eight-headed serpent. The user can produce a maximum of eight heads, and can produce the heads on any part of their body. They can also turn into the full giant eight headed snake, Yamata no Orochi. Haki Terumi can utilize Haki to an extraordinary manner. *Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. *Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next.